Star Wars KoTOR III: In His Footsteps Again
by Nader Mohaidle
Summary: This story is of the Exile, the protagonist in KOTOR-II, and takes place after the events of Malachor V at the end of the story. The Exile is on a mission to find out what happened to Reven, KOTOR’s main character.
1. Chapter 1: In His Footsteps Again

Disclaimer: This Fan-Fic is based on the X Box versions of the games KOTOR & KOTOR-II. It is a sequel, and none of these events are a part of the main story. If KOTOR-III comes out, then this will be nothing more than another 'point-of-view' of what 'should' have happened.

Author's note: This story is told from the point of view of the Exile, the protagonist in KOTOR-II, and takes place after the events of Malachor V at the end of the story. The Exile is depicted as female; on a mission to find out what happened to Reven, KOTOR's main character, who is depicted as Male. Her name in this story is Jade Low, and her dislikes reflect my own from the games. So enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1 - In His Footsteps Again

The world around me felt unreal, like a dream. I saw myself at the Jedi Academy on Dantooine; I saw many familiar faces, fellow Padawans, all nearing our Trials for the rank of Knight. There was unrest among us. A man dressed in red Jedi robes was speaking, I knew him. Malak, he was one of my friends.

"Join Reven and I, we can not let the Republic fall." Malak urged.

"We must heed the orders of the Council!" A female Twi'lek from the crowd objected.

"The Council is wise, but even they make mistakes. They advise caution, but if we do not act now, the Outer Rim will burn; the Mandalorians will destroy the Republic. Will you stand with us?"

"I'm with you." I said as I walked towards him, my movements felt sluggish and my eyes were heavy, and my vision suddenly blurred.

The other Padawans were surprised. "Jade, you can't be serious. The Masters…" Zewin Romeda, another friend, tried to reason before I cut him off.

"…The Masters always tell you to feel, not to think, and I don't need a Master to tell me what's right and wrong, I want to save lives, not count my heartbeats as I wait for a decision!" I argued.

"I am happy you are with us Jade. What of you Bastilla?" Malak asked.

"No, this is foolish. The Masters are Masters for a reason. Jade, please, reconsider this, Nothing good will come out of it." Bastilla's normally haughtily voice seemed unusually low and confused.

"I've made my choice." I answered coldly. No sooner had I finished my sentence, everything around me became blurry and I found myself on the Observation Deck on a Republic Warship. Outside the thick glass were the remnants and the punctured hulls of many dead Mandalorian and Republic Capital Ships. I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Why didn't you let us kill them?" Zewin Romeda screamed.

"We won the battle Zee, killing them would have been pointless."

"They are sadistic animals!" He said as he ground his teeth.

"They fight to test themselves against a stronger opponent, not for the frenzy of battle. They respect their adversary. To them, win or loose, honor is gained." I explained.

"How could you stay so calm? How could their monstrosity not make you angry?" He asked angrily.

"Angry? Zewin, we are Jedi, Control yourself!" The world became blurry again, I could hear echoes and screams, and then I found myself on the poorly lit bridge of Reven's acting Flagship.

"Reven!" I said as I approached him from behind.

"Yes General." He said, still staring out of the View-Screen. He was dressed in a black variant of the Jedi robes.

"You made me General because you valued my judgment, correct?" I asked.

"Yes General!" He answered amused. "I did so also because we have been friends since childhood, but don't tell anyone."

"Listen to me, something is happening to the Jedi in this armada, I can feel it. It is like their will is being eroded." I explained.

"Is it now?" Reven turned, and I was surprised as I looked into his eyes. I haven't seen him for a few months due to the war, so the change was obvious. His eyes were a different shade and his skin was pale.

"They are falling Reven, and so are you." I was said worriedly.

"It is alright Jade, I am aware of what is happening. It's nothing to be afraid of." He said smiling. "Return to your ship General, we have a war to win!" Suddenly the Mandalorian Command Ship exploded in a brilliant flash of red light on the view-screen behind him. The explosion illuminated the bridge and the light blurred my vision, only to find myself on the bridge of my own ship, overlooking the battle over Malachor V, many months later. _'What's happening to me?'_ I thought.

"General, you have to do it!" A man said from behind my Command Chair.

Explosions filled the view-screen. The Tactical Officer turned and reported. "General, Mandalorians just destroyed the Wan Haring, commanded by the Jedi…"

"Jin-Ra Kale!" I didn't need him to tell me who it was, I felt Jin die.

"Jade, that's it. You can't delay any longer, this was the plan. Give the order!" The man yelled as he slammed his fist onto the left arm of my chair. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes were yellowish gold, the sign of the Dark Side.

"There are 6 of our Capital ships engaging the enemy, how do you expect me to fire the weapon? We're talking about the lives of One Hundred and Fifty Four Jedi and over Four Thousand Republic soldiers, Zewin!" I tried reasoning.

"And we are also talking about a massive Mandalorian armada accompanied by Three hundred Basilisk War Droids, and over sixty thousand enemy soldiers. The people out there knew the risks, they volunteered for this!"

I was about to respond when the alarm went off and the whole bridge started to flash red. The Tactical Officer turned in his seat and yelled to be heard over the noise. "Nineteen Enemy ships have broken away from the Conflict Zone, our position is compromised!"

"You have a chance to end this war Jade. If you don't want to give the firing order, then I will!" Zewin Romeda threatened angrily.

"Lieutenant!" I said as I stood up. "What is the ETA for Reven's fleet?" I asked the Navigational Officer.

"Nine hours Sir, this fight will be long over before they get here." She replied as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"IMPACT IS IMINANT!" A scream came from the direction of the Tactical Station. Seconds later the ship shook violently and many were thrown to the ground as sparks fell and smoke filled the bridge, the damage was all but crippling. I heard a pained moan to my left, when I looked; it was Zewin, with a piece of the bulkhead sticking out of his chest. I rushed to his side, I know I could Force Heal it if I had an hour to channel the Force through him, but I didn't.

"They're coming back! We will not survive a second run Sir!" The Officer announced worriedly.

Zewin smiled at me as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. "What would it take to make you fire that damn super gun old friend?" He smiled again, and then he struggled for breath only to painfully pass away in my arms. That is the second friend I felt die this day!

"Engineering, come in!" I hit the COM, my voice clearly shaking.

"Yes General, Bao-Dur speaking."

"What is the status of the Mass Shadow Generator?" I asked.

"It took some damage Sir; it is Seventy Six percent operational! I do not recommend…"

"…Will it do what it is supposed to do?"

"Yes but…"

"FIRE IT SOLDIER!" I screamed cutting him off. A few seconds after, the hull began vibrating as the MSG gathered the required energy.

"They will be in firing range in Forty Five seconds." The Tactical Officer warned as blood flowed from his head wound.

'_We won't need that long.'_ I thought as I laid Zewin's body on the floor and stood to see the MSG weapon fire.

The space in the center of the battle began to distort and fluctuate. Suddenly, the surrounding ships were engulfed in an intense bright light as the targeted fabric of space imploded sucking everything around it into its center. The resulting shockwave disabled my ship, along with its attackers. I felt each and every Jedi on those ships die. I heard them all as they scream their final breaths. It killed me inside, their screams still echo.

The world around me turned dark, I was no longer on the bridge. I was floating in darkness. I could hardly breathe; the visions came much faster and faster, to the point where my head felt like it was going to burst. I saw myself in the round Council Chamber in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I relived my trial and sentencing to exile. The Masters did not understand and feared what I had become, a wound in the force. It was a direct result of all the deaths at Malachor, all the Bonds that were suddenly and violently broken. I saw myself as I stabbed my Lightsaber into the Center Stone of the Council Chamber. I was the only Jedi to return and face judgment after the war, while all the Jedi who survived, were either killed by or joined Reven's new Sith Empire. Furthermore, the bulk of the Republic Army defected, and joined their savior from the Mandalorians. They had all fallen, and I paid the price.

I was in agony, the visions refused to stop; they only got more intense and appeared faster. I had enough of this; I had to snap out of it. I looked into the deepest recesses of my mind, hoping to put an end to this nightmare. I don't need a history lesson, I know my past and I wish to forget it. In the darkness I heard the sounds of a Lightsaber battle, then my sight turned blood red and I found myself at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V. This was years after the end of the war, and only occurred less than a day ago. I saw Kreia, the old woman who a few months ago helped me regain my link to the Force after I had lost it at the end of the war; the woman who turned out to be an exiled Sith Lord; Darth Treya. I saw our battle, I heard her final words and premonitions of the future, and I saw her die. I was no longer able to draw breath, I gasped and I struggled; I fell to the ground, desperate for help. I felt a heavy weight crushing my torso and watched as fire irrupted around me, screeches echoed in my head, they grew ever louder until I screamed myself to the waking world, alarm ringing, my heart racing, still struggling for every breath.

--------------------------------------

I lay in the middle bunk at the Ebon Hawk's port Sleeping Quarters. I felt weak and tired, even though I had been sleeping for seven hours, or at least according to the Data Pad beside my bunk. I felt gentle vibrations through my bed, and heard the constant hum of the Hyperdrive. It was relaxing to me; it felt like a lullaby, slowly putting me back to sleep. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I was about to surrender to my sleep when I was disturbed by a shudder through the hull of the Ebon Hawk. It wasn't uncommon in Starships, flying in Hyperspace played havoc with the hull; especially with all the damage the Hawk had taken during it ordeal at Malachor V. Fortunately, I wasn't sleepy anymore. I got up and sat on the edge of my bunk, and put my pillow in my lap and rapped my hands around it. Hugging a soft pillow always made me feel better; it has ever since I was given to the Jedi Order as a child. You see… the over-protective Jedi do not allow stuffed animals at their temples. 'Such material possession and attachment may lead to the path of darkness.' Or so I've often been told.

I looked around, surveying my surroundings, _'everything's the same'_ I thought. I Looked at the floor, remembering. So many things have happened that sometimes it's all a blank, but things were clear this time. Peragus, Telos, Dantooine, and then Korriban;I hated that place_, _and Nar Shaddaa, Onderon and Dxun. Running all over the known galaxy, from planet to station to planet, and for what? Being manipulated by an old Sith Witch who wanted me to settle her own vendettas; being used by a bitter Jedi Witch, who at first wanted me dead, orchestrated my return to the Republic to draw out the Sith. I need time to center myself.

One question came to mind, what happens now? I am accustomed to war and its scars; but my crew has been through a lot the past few months. I had no right for force them into another mission. I have trained most of them in the way of the force, for all rights and purposes, they were Jedi; I was their Master. But from what I have seen and what I've been told by Kreia, the path of Reven that lies ahead is an endeavor unlike anything they've seen before. 'Great, just what I need,' I thought, 'another impossible mission with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance. These are really starting to get old fast.' This has to be settled before we make our next move; whatever that might be. 'I must speak to the crew.'

I got up putting the pillow on the bunk and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. Not many human Jedi at the Dantooine Academy where I was raised had noticeable Epicanthic folds, so people always complimented me on my eyes. Now however, my eyes looked distant and tired with dark bags under them. I was still in my Under-suit, I opened the footlocker at the edge or the room and took out my robes. They weren't Jedi robes if that's what you were thinking. Technically, they weren't even robes, they were more robe-like armor; Jal Shey Neophyte Armor. I found it in one of the Telos Restoration Zones, an odd place for an impressive armor like this, but as they say, the force works in mysterious ways. The people who wore them were more, gray than light or dark Force Users. The Order of the Jedi often called them foolish, but after what I've been through with the Jedi, the Jal Shey way of thinking is a lot more appealing to me now. The armored robes are light yet resilient, strong and flexible; layered and black, gray and dark green in color. I favored them most of the time. It took me five minutes to put them on; it was not easy to get into those damn things. When I was finished, I took the corridor from the Sleeping Quarters to the Common Area. It was a big circular space, with many exits and a working area in the center.

I looked around, and saw some familiar faces; though they could sense my presence in the force, I'm sure they still thought I was sleeping. Mira was sitting in a meditation form that I had taught her, in the little storage compartment in the Ebon Hawk's Common Area; she favored that spot, I'm not sure why really. Her eyes were closed and I could sense.... no thoughts from her, total control. Its good to see her clearing her mind like this, she deserves some peace in that fiery red head of hers. I am 171 SGH units tall, and she is about a head shorter than me. She wore traditional Jedi robes that we found at a shop on Citadel Station. She was tanned and fit, her hair was shoulder length and red as the sunset, her big inquisitive eyes were green and she had an attitude worthy of a Hothen Beast. Moreover, she has come a far way in such a little time in regards to her force powers. I was proud of her, she is like a little sister to me and it was good to see the aura of light around her through my Force Sight technique. A slight movement shifted my attention to the left. It was G0-T0, a sophisticated Droid that uses anti-grave generators for mobility, black in color with a single red eye in the centre of his metallic body. He was just floating a meter off the ground, doing... Actually, I don't know what he was doing. I don't know what he usually does in his free time either. He just, floats there, keeping an eye on everyone. I did know one thing, I don't trust him; I am not comfortable turning my back on him in a fight, I'll deal with him sooner or later. After all, he was a Crime Lord, and the head of the 'Exchange' criminal organization headquartered on Nar Shaddaa. Mira and G0-T0 were the only ones I saw, but I didn't want my presence to be known yet. I wanted to know what the rest of them were doing, or how they were doing with out me. Curiosity only kills cats.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, putting everything in prospective; past these metal walls, past the hull of the Ebon Hawk, being everywhere and nowhere. I could sense them, feel their minds, I smiled in amusement; there minds are so much more powerful now, it will be harder than I thought to feel there thoughts, but nothing I can't handle. I saw Visas sitting in the Cargo Bay. 'Curious!' I though, I edged closer to her mind, and I could literally feel the barriers of resistance.

_As I Walk By Your Side, I Shall Fear Nothing, For There Is Nothing To fear._

_As I Walk By Your Side, I Shall Fear Nothing, For There Is Nothing To fear._

It was interesting, her meditation chant had changed, a sign of her inner peace perhaps? Yes, I could feel it within her. Visas Marr is a Miraluka, her people were a Force Sensitive humanoid species from the planet Katarr on the Outer Rim. Sadly, she was the last of a once proud people. Like the rest of her species, Visas was born physically blind and instead relied on the Force Sight technique to see the world around her. In fact, she was the one who taught me how to use that technique. Visas was fully trained in the dark side, however I was able to bring her back to the light after her defeat at my hands. After our victory over her old Master, Darth Nihilus, I completed her training as a Jedi. She is the only member of my party that holds the rank of Jedi Knight; though she still favored her red and black robes to that of the Jedi colors. I searched for Mical, ah yes, in the Med Bay as always. He was working on the computer console; I reached into his mind only to hear what he was researching, the history of the Jedi. With all but two members (including myself) of the original Jedi Order dead, Mical became the sole Jedi Historian and Chronicler; I prefer him to have that position, I don't want it and I don't trust Atris; the second survivor, when it comes to keeping the facts straight. Since I wasn't a fan of long-winded history, I quickly lost interest, but I did admire his commitment to returning the galaxy to its former state. Mical, the Disciple, is a light skinned, blond haired human, who was a Jedi Youngling before the Jedi Civil War. He hoped to become my apprentice when I achieved the rank of Knight, but his hopes of becoming a Jedi were lost when I left to fight in the Mandalorian Wars along side Reven and the ones who joined him, against the orders of the Jedi Council; and thus sparking the Jedi Civil War. He left the Order, and when he came of age, he became a Scientist and a Historian for the Republic.

I wanted to know how Atton was doing. I searched for him in the first place that came to mind. Just as I though, that man never leaves his post as pilot when we're in hyperspace.

_Turn the face of the +1/-1 card, the total comes to 18_.

That is the mental defense that he always used, always playing Pazaak in his head, counting the clicks from the Hyperspace scanner, thinking… indignities. It is annoying, but it is a very effective barrier against mental probes. I can probably break it and probe his mind if I concentrated more, but I promised him that I wouldn't. I had a soft spot for him, I would respect the privacy of his mind, but I never said anything about reading his surface thoughts. Atton Rand, Human, black hair, brown eyes, sarcastic and wise cracking. If you are not used to his sense of humor, then you would find him extremely irritating, but he grows on you. Atton always used to wear a brown ribbed vest when I first met him, until he embraced the force with my help. As a veteran of both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, he has a dark past that he hardly wanted to talk about. At the end of the Mandalorian wars, when Reven turned on the republic and took on the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, Atton was one of the many Republic Soldiers that joined him. Due to his exceptional skills in combat, Atton was drafted into one of the Assassin squads within the new Sith Empire. Soon after, he skillfully and stealthily killed many Jedi until a Jedi Knight shared her final vision of his future with him before dying at his hands. The memory of what she had shared with him sent him into extreme depression leading him to flee the Sith and disappeared into the galaxy. When I first met him, he was in a Force Cage at the security office, in the Peragus Mining Facility. It is ironic for a man who killed many Jedi to become a Jedi himself, but forgiveness is the way of the Jedi; redemption is the will of the Force.

Mandalore was in the Engine Room with T3-M4, our resident Astromech Droid. I didn't know what that man was doing there; his mind is a complete mystery to me. I can never get anything out of him other than surface thoughts, and I wasn't going to bother with it. Mandalore was his title, as the leader of the Mandalorian people he was always incased in ceremonial armor from head to toe. At the end of the Mandalorian Wars, and after the death of the old Mandalore at the hands of Reven, their army was scattered, reduced to little more than thugs and Bounty Hunters. This new Mandalore reclaimed the helmet of his former leader and declared himself the new Commander-in-Chief. He began rallying his people, attempting to restore them to their former glory. I unknowingly stumbled into there headquarters on Dxun, and after a series of interesting events, we successfully defended the moon again a Sith invasion. Since then, Mandalore has joined me in my travels hoping to contact and recruit any Mandalorian groups or gangs we run into; and he was pretty handy in a fight.

I looked for Bao-Dur, a grey skinned veteran of the Mandalorian Wars that served under me in the final battles of the war. He was modifying the Targeting Sensors of HK-47. I didn't know much about HK except that he is an Assassin Droid with a damaged Memory Bank. I found him in a storage compartment on the Ebon Hawk when I boarded it, he must have belonged to the ship's previous owner. Bao-Dur's people are called the Zabrak, a humanoid species from the planet Iradonia. They are known for their hot-headed temper, and their distinctive multiple horns sticking out of their bald heads. Bao-Dur lost one of his arms in the war from the elbow down, which was replaced with a mechanical one. He had much anger within him and a hatred for the Mandalorians, yet he hardly let it show. When our paths crossed again, he soon after accepted the ways of the Jedi and slowly learned to control his emotions. He wore civilian cloths with short sleeves to give his mechanical arm freedom of movement. When I edge closer to his mind I heard...

_General?_

It's as if he sensed me in his mind, and communicated. How could he sense me? I was being careful. No matter, I broke the connection and opened my eyes.

I walked in to the Common Area, deliberately making noise so I will get the attention of the two present. Mira opened her eyes, saw me and smiled, "'Bout time you woke up." She said. G0-T0 just turned in his place, observing, and bobbled in the air for a second.

"I'm up." I said smiling back, and then continued with a cold tone, "There is something we all have to talk about." I looked at G0-T0, his big red eye was fixed on me, "Ghotto, gather the others."

"I am not here to run errands for you, Exile!" The droid said irritably.

I frowned, "And just what exactly are you here for? Our mission is complete and the Galaxy is stabilized. You got what you wanted, why didn't you leave yet?"

Before he could answer, Mira interrupted as she stood up, "N' why do you keep callin' her Exile? That's rude you know. She has a name."

"I call her Exile because that is what she is, and I am here..." He shifted his attention to me and continued, "...to make sure your unpredictable actions serve my interests."

"Yeah? And just what might those be?" I asked coldly, probing for some answers.

"They are for me to know Exile."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm not comfortable having a Crime Lord on my tail wherever I go. And believe me, you'll get yours, 'soon'." I snapped, emphasizing soon, to drop a hint.

"Is that a threat, 'Exile'?" Emphasizing the word Exile in return, as his Single red eye glowed brighter.

"No! It's a promise!" Mira looked up at me as soon as I said that. She recognized it, that's a Mandalorian saying, 'Warriors don't make threats; they make promises'. I fought the Mandalorians for years; what can I say, you pick up a few things. G0-T0 glared at me, but his eye started to dim, I guess he new better than to challenge me on board my own ship. "Now go gather the others." I continued authoritatively.

G0-T0 hovered in front of me, moving to do as he was told, but I could almost hear his gears grinding with anger. No matter, I don't plan on keeping his 'great' company for long anyways.

Mira eyed me, "WOW, you sure know how to tick people off, don't you?"

"I had a lot of practice!" I said smirking.

I told Mira to go get Atton, and I waited in the Common Area as I saw my crew come in one by one until they were all there. They mostly stood in a big circle around the Common Area, except Mandalore, he sat his armored self at the bench at the south wall of the room. Atton was the last to come in; he saw me and smiled, and looked at me with such eye that couldn't help but make me smile back. I... felt for him; I felt comfortable around him. "We're Almost at Telos, 45 minutes to go. Somethin' Up?" He said.

"Yes, there's something we have to discuss!"

"What is it?" Mical asked worriedly.

"Our destination." I answered coldly.

Atton look confused. "Huh? Telos?"

"Telos, will be were some of us part ways. If we don't continue together, I want you to know that it was a pleasure serving with you. No hard feelings and I wish you well."

"Wait, what is going on?" Atton asked impatiently as the rest of the crew looked taken aback by my statement.

"Calm down Atton." Mical said.

"DON'T TELL ME T....... Don't tell me to calm down Boy Scout." Atton snapped before regaining his composure.

Mical was about to reply to Atton's comment when he was quickly cut off by Visas. "I will not leave your side Master, my Life for yours."

"I won't either, anywhere you go, I go. You're stuck with me!" Atton continued matter-of-factly. I heard murmurs of agreement from most of the crew as I looked around. I raised my hand and they slowly stopped, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but hear me out." They were all ears. I related to them the events that took place at the Trayus Academy prior to my re-boarding of the Hawk. I told them some of what Kreia had told me; about Reven, about the Republic, and the fates of the planets we've been to. I also told them about the dangers ahead and how I'm supposed to take no one with me. I quoted Kreia, "_I do know that you must leave him behind. The same choice that Re__ve__n made: where you are destined, you must not take anyone you love._" Though I did change the word _him_ to _them_, and _l__ove_ to _c__a__r__e__ about_. Just for the sake of privacy, they didn't need to know that I cared about one of them as more then an apprentice, a companion and a friend. When I was finished, I witnessed the heated debate that took place afterwards for the next few minutes.

When the arguments amongst the crew came to a pause after a while, Bao-Dur cut in, "So were would we start?"

"Well, Kreia did hint at his location; but for a Sith lord, she was more cryptic than the whole damn Jedi Council ever was!" I heard a snigger or two coming from the small crowd. "But our best bet, is locating Reven's Companions, they must know something." I shot a look Mandalore. He was still sitting away from the crowd looking a head of him with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall behind him; he hasn't said a word since I woke up; It's not like him. I could probably guess why though, he was hiding something. "Isn't that right...? Candorus!" his head shifted suddenly, looking in my direction, I couldn't see past his helmet, but I would bet that his eyes were wide open with confusion and surprise, and annoyance at the fact that he is not as big a mystery as he thought he was.

"Who's Candorus?" Atton asked curiously, as the crew followed my gaze to Mandalore.

"How did you...." Mandalore asked, but I cut him off.

"...Know? Kreia; seems like that old witch knows more about us than we do."

"Humph. Good riddance then!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It wasn't your place to know, Jedi."

"Wasn't it?" I said in a piercing voice.

"No." he replied coldly.

"So I guess your not going to tell me were Reven is, are you?" I asked, knowing his answer. I didn't bother using force persuasion on him, no matter how adapt I am at it, I knew it wouldn't affect him. I doubt even Kreia could force him to do something if he didn't want to. He just laughed in response.

"Has anyone 'ELSE' here served with Reven?" I asked in a loud, annoyed and sarcastic voice.

But again, he just laughed, "You'd be surprised."

I scowled at him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

As I continued to scowl at him, Mira broke everyone's stunned concentration on our little conversation. "Candorus eh? Err... nice name?" she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. But I continued, "No matter, 'Candorus', I'll just get what I want from the Admiral." I said his name, in a sarcastic way, refusing to call him by his 'Rank and Title' of Mandalore. The people around me were puzzled, "Admiral?" asked Atton.

"Yes, its seems that Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic Defense Fleet, served with our very own 'leader of the Mandalorian nation' over there, under Reven around the end of the Jedi Civil War." There was absolutely no reaction from Mandalore. I see now why he holds that title, he's one hell of a soldier; Cold as a night on Hoth.

"How do you know?" Mira asked

"The Admiral told me back at Citadel Station, after the attack on Telos."

Atton widened his eyes, "Ah, so that's why were going back to Telos. I was curious about that; when you came back from Malachor, all you said was '_set a course for Telos, and engage when ready._'..."

"Well, that's... part of it. Speaking of witch, aren't we almost there?"

"Yeah, just about." Atton replied.

"Then we'll continue this when we set down." I said as Atton nodded and headed to the cockpit.

* * * * *

Twelve minutes later, and after a shaky ride and a creepy silence in a room full of people, Atton came out, "We're docked at Citadel Space Station. Lieutenant Dol Grenn is sending a TSF escort. Finally, a proper welcome, and no Force Cage this time." He said sarcastically.

"Indeed... I have reservations on that plan of yours, Exile; following Reven? I do not think it is nesses..." G0-T0 said before I cut him off.

"Good, because you're the only one here that I don't want to come with me."

"You will watch wha..." I cut him off again.

"Ghotto, now that were docked, I am asking you to leave, peacefully; you are not welcome on my ship." I said calmly

"Humph, you 'Must' be joking" he mocked haughtily.

"Do I look like I'm laughing you Ball Of Rust?!"

"You think you and your ragged wannabe Kath Pack and 'Those' two buckets of bolts, can survive with out me? Humph, hardly." He said as he lastly eyed my other Droids, T3-M4 and HK-47.

"Hey… You hurt my sensitive pup's feelings!" Atton objected mockingly.

"Provocation: May I Slowly, Deflate The "FAT" One For You Master?" HK-47 chimed in.

I smirked at the statement, "Maybe in a minute, HK." I then continued, turning my attention back to G0-T0. "I don't trust you Ghotto, your in this for your own agenda; were we're going, I need people that I am comfortable turning my back to, not someone who might or might not stab me in the back. Kreia was my last mistake in this matter." I surveyed the room; almost all my crew's eyes were sighted on G0-T0, ready to make a move if things got heated. I clenched my right first and continued, "You can leave peacefully, Ghotto, or you can leave with my Lightsaber in that creepy eye of yours, 'Fat' one." I said, smirking as I quoted HK. HK-47 seemed pleased at my choice of words.

"You forget Jedi; the Droid that you are threatening is merely a tool of witch I communicate with, an... eye." His red eye began to brighten, more and more, until it got intense with energy. "One of many. You can not harm me, but I can harm you, EXILE. Your threats mean nothing."

"And your cover is broken 'FAT' one." I continued quoting HK, as it seamed to annoy G0-T0. "See, HK and I have been doing some investigating before our meeting with the Jedi Masters on Dantooine. Doesn't it seem strange to you that wherever we go, we run into a bunch of HK-50 droids, waiting to 'Gut Us'?" I said calmly, but with piercing eyes, then continued while looking at the crew. "HK found out that the HK-50 Droids were tracking us through a Sonic Imprint sensor based off of the salvaged Vocabulator of the HK-50 unit that we destroyed on Peragus. HK, wanting to track down the HK-50 droids to their source the same way they're tracking us, suggested that the tracking device be left intact and use it against them." I looked at HK-47, and nodded approvingly, he returned the gesture. "But with further investigation, we discovered something... more interesting. There was something else on the HK-50 communication network. A Carrier Wave, based from Nar..." I turned my attention to G0-T0, "...Shaddaa, with your personal transmission codes, Ghotto. Care to tell me why are you communicating with the homicidal machines, Ghotto?"

"Son of a Marglak!" Mira Snapped.

G0-T0 paused, staring, but suddenly laughed."An impressive piece of Detective Work, Exile. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Don't change the subject Ghotto, but thanks. HK did most of the work!" I said with a mocking smile.

"Statement: When are we going to vaporize this filthy traitorous metal melon, Master? My joints are 'shivering' with... anticipation" HK-47 said as he leveled his Mandalorian Heavy Rifle at the center of G0-T0's eye, awaiting the slightest movement, the slightest excuse to start blasting. I don't know 'were' he got that rifle from, but it was nice; I wanted one like it. I guess he looted it off one of the bodies back at Dxun.

"I'm waiting for an answer Ghotto." I raised my voice.

"Humph, I am an Infrastructure Planning System, built by the Republic, to aid in its recovery. Suffice to say, 'Many' events came to play to get me to the position I was in on Nar Shaddaa, were I recruited your assistance to complete my mission." G0-T0 said as he shifted his sight between me and HK. "Now that my mission is well under way, I must 'Thank' you for your assistance Exile." Now G0-T0 started looking at all the Jedi in the room as he continued, "But after some long and thorough recalculations, I have come to the conclusion that as long as there are Jedi, there will be Sith; and as long as there are Sith, the Republic shall never know peace." G0-T0's eye became even more intense with energy. "So as of now, your existence is no longer required. For the sake of the Republic, you 'Must' be eliminated."G0-T0 activated an energy shield. As the static field enveloped his metal spherical body, every Jedi on board, ignited their Lightsabers, the snap-hisses of the Lightsabers were defining for a moment, and a rainbow of colors filled the Common Area. Atton with his two single hilt yellow Lightsabers, Bao-Dur's green crystal Lightsaber, Mical's blue blade, Mira's double-bladed orange Lightsaber, and Visas' violate blade. Things were getting out of hand, just the way HK liked it, you could tell from the bright red light coming from his eyes. But who could blame him, the situation even provoked a reaction from Mandalore himself. He stood up, and his hand reached for the blaster at his side; he didn't take it out, but he was ready just in case.

I raised my hand, signaling everyone to back off; they did so with their sabers still ignited. I took out my double-bladed Lightsaber, and I slowly walked closer to G0-T0. "I told you before Ghotto, I don't make threats, I make promises; and as promised, you're goin' to get yours." I said then ignited one side of my double-bladed Saber, and a brilliant silver blade came protruding from the hilt.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes on Us

Author's note: This chapter we tie up loose ends, and bring into the light some new ones… Read and review. Jade's likes and dislikes naturally reflect my own, that is why I put us in this situation. Lets try to get to 5 reviews. I will not upload the next chapter until they are posted. Tell me how you feel about the work and offer any advice you think is appropriate. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Eyes on Us

G0-T0 hovered in the air, bobbled slightly. His Shields quivering, giving him a menacing reddish hue. I think G0-T0's biggest failing is that he always overestimates himself, biting more than he could chew, figuratively of course. I stopped two meters from his position, silver blade at hand.

"Silly Jedi, you are out matched. I suggest you accept your fate, before the situation became... explosive." G0-T0 said in a somewhat life-like tone.

I laughed at his statement. "Not goin' to happen 'Fat One'. Don't you know me by now?"

"Irrelevant, you are all to be terminated, momentarily."

"Are we now?" I questioned sarcastically.

G0-T0 seemed to sigh. "It is regrettable that I must loose this unit. But in light of your defiance, loosing one unit in exchange for your termination is an acceptable trade."

G0-T0's eye started flashing. I think, doing exactly what I want him to do. You know, for an extremely intelligent machine, he is really predictable. "Self Preservation Protocols overridden. Activating Proton Core. Self Destruct Sequence initiated."

"Statement: Self Preservation Protocols overridden? Oh the perversion!" HK added angrily. Seems like the fact that G0-T0 would destroy himself, bothered HK more than the fact that G0-T0 was about to kill us all.

"We have to move!" Mical added quickly.

Most of the crew shifted nervously in there positions. Mandalore gripped his blaster tightly.

"Pointless!" Atton replied. "That core will take out half of Telos with it!"

"Self-Destruction in 3 seconds, 2, 1."

Everybody pointlessly braced themselves. Some ducked and covered their faces, nervously awaiting their end; but nothing came.

An eerie five seconds past as everyone, including G0-T0, tried to make sense of what just happened. 'Am I dead' was a common question on everyone's mind. As many more questions raced through their heads, their trail of thought was abruptly interrupted by Bao-Dur standing to my left. He was the only one other than myself who didn't duck or cover.

"You sure have a flare for the dramatic, General!" He said as he smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with a little drama." I said with a straight face.

During this time, G0-T0 must have been melting with confusion. The past few moments, and the lack of a... bang, had his Logic Circuits in an uproar. I'm sure he put himself through countless self-diagnostics. My proof? It's the fact that he didn't say anything for about 30 seconds after that anti-climactic turn of events; and for a machine, that is a really long time of calculations. I looked around as the crew regained their composure, and in some cases, got back to their feet.

"Im...possible, how..." G0-T0 said confused.

"Care To explain Bao-Dur?" I said cutting G0-T0 off.

Bao-Dur said to G0-T0 with a smile. "Ever since you came on board, and soon after threatened the General with that Core of yours, I've been working on a way to disable that option; as per her request."

"I really don't like it when someone points a charged blaster to the back of my head." I said sarcastically.

"So during our last Upgrade Session Ghotto, I completely severed any control you had over your core. It still provided you power, but was no longer under your 'Command and Control' functions." Bao-Dur explained.

"Impossible and highly unlikely, my Security Systems would have detected such interference. Skilled as you are, you do not have the necessary expertise to undertake such a task." G0-T0 dismissed.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you go BOOM Ghotto?" Mira cut-in, somewhat offended by the insult to Bao-Dur's skill. But G0-T0 said nothing, calculating answers, reasons and possibilities to that question. There were none.

"You underestimate me Ghotto," Bao-Dur taunted."That's your weakness, your too over confidant. I became familiar with your make-up and construction after a few rounds of...'Upgrades'. Soon after, I devised a method of by-passing your Personal Security Subroutines. That was the hard part, applying it however, was child's play."

Atton laughed at the situation. About how nervous he was during the countdown, and about how foolish G0-T0 looked. I don't know if G0-T0 could feel embarrassment or not, but if he could, he would be dying from it right about now. Whether it was from his massive miscalculation, or from the fact that Bao-Dur just referred to working on his complex, and state-of-the-art systems as 'Child's Play', G0-T0 had enough. In his mind, it was time for us to die. But how? He no longer had control over his Proton Core, but then it came to him. After weeks of observing us, G0-T0 came to the thinking that my regard for my crew and their safety was a fatal weakness. I do not share his opinion. G0-T0 brought his personally equipped heavy blaster to bear and took aim at Bao-Dur. In the flash of a second, Mandalore unholstered his blaster and together with HK-47 opened fire, thus showering G0-T0 with a barrage of blue and red energy bolts. G0- T0's Red Shields quivered at the impacts which drained it fast; but his shields didn't fail; he took aim again and fired.

I saw the bolt coming, and I knew that Bao-Dur was caught off guard. Luckily, my blade was at the ready in my left hand. I raised my arm and hit the bolt away, hitting the ceiling. After a small shower of sparks and debris witch made me close my eyes, G0-T0 changed his aim and had me in his sight. He fired twice, then a third time. I brought my blade to my right hand and deflected the first and second, but the third grazed my arm, burning a part of my right shoulder and arm plating away. The hit yanked my arm backwards witch made me drop my blade. Instinctively as I got hit, and before I went to one knee, I raised my left hand and sent him flying towards the wall near the entrance to the cockpit. As I clutched my right arm just over the wound, I saw a quick flash in my peripheral vision. I looked up only to see G0-T0, were he was floating a second ago, fall in two perfectly cut pieces to the ground; pops and sparks showering the area around him. No way was that my doing. After the sparks quickly settled, I saw Atton with his blades ignited, standing in the final stance of a perfectly executed strike. The look on his face... The anger in his eyes... It was, intense.

* * * **

The door to the docking bay opened. Lieutenant Dol Grenn walked in. The Lieutenant was a man of small stature, but he commanded the respect and admiration of his men and women. I've had many encounters with Grenn on my previous visits to Telos, and not all of them went well. I was even in jail, and then house arrest. But the Lieutenant is a good man never the less; he is just by the book, no matter what the situation is. Behind him, in walked a squad of eight, two per row; an escort squad. The last two were carrying a role of red carpet, and struggling with it a little. The escort squad walked the hanger's length to the Ebon Hawk and stopped.

"Alright, unroll it at the ramp."

"Yes Lieutenant." The two carpet holders yelled in unison as they moved to work. Then one of them spoke up after they dropped the role. "E...xcuse, Lieutenant?"

"What is it son?"

"This ship, the Ebon Hawk was it? Who's inside? Must be real important if the Grand Councillor himself is coming to meet him. Have we ever heard of him?" The young soldier asked nervously.

"I would be really surprised if you haven't. You heard of the Jedi that came out of nowhere, and lead our defences to a serious win against the Sith?" Grenn explained asked.

"Yes Sir, I heard he was 235 SGH units tall, 300 pounds, fights like a Grav-Tank and mean as hell!" The kid said, picturing the brute in his mind.

"Actually, closer to 170 SGHs, and 115 pounds at max." Grenn ruined the kid's imaginary mental portrait as he widened his eyes surprised.

"You know him lieutenant?" Said another.

"That's right boys, and 'she' is inside that ship." Grenn added. All the soldiers paused for a few seconds, trying to imagine the scary woman that is tough enough to beat the Sith.

"Back to work!" Yelled Grenn. The Carpet holders rushed to work.

"A couple of steps up from the first visit, that's for sure." The Lieutenant whispered to himself.

* * * **

Atton's face, showed such emotion. He was the kind of person that could laugh and cry at the same time, and you could never tell what he was feeling or thinking just by a look. This wasn't like him. I channelled the force through my left palm, and put it over my wound. I concentrated and it was healed in seconds. The attack was insignificant; the only thing that was hurt was my pride. I was sloppy back there; I shouldn't have let it happen. No matter, what's done is done. I stood up and saw Atton retract his yellow blades. He looked at me, first with relieve, but then with sadness. I didn't like to see him sad, I smiled at him, hoping to see him smile. He just looked down, and then walked away to the cockpit. He felt it, the loss of control. This kind of anger, righteous and justified, it can enslave you if you didn't control it. I'll have a talk with him later in private; we'll take care of that, together.

I looked at T3-M4. I was sure that droid had recorded everything that happened; it does that sometimes, a mind of its own. "T3, would you clean up please." I said calmly.

He beeped and whistled complaining. "I am not a Custodian Droid!"

"I know. I'll owe you one." he slowly rolled to the wreckage.

Mandalore holstered his blaster and crossed his arms. "Again, good riddance." He said as he watched T3 trying to move G0-T0, then he looked at me. "You know, next time, just point your blaster behind you and pull the trigger. You'll probably hit an assassin or a Sith Lord or somethin'."

I laughed at the thought. "Oh yeah?"

"I'm just sayin'. It seems that it's common for one of your soldiers to end up being the bad guy."

"Are you hinting at something?" I nodded my head in his direction and smiled.

"I am NOT, one of your soldiers." He said firmly but calmly.

I laughed and said, "Well, I never said you were. I don't regard any of my people as just soldiers." Mira noticed movement on the View-Screen on the wall beside her, and moved closer to check it out.

"And what do you regard them as?" Mandalore continued.

With a broad smile I said, "Companions. Friends. Family!" Bao-Dur nodded approvingly.

* * * **

"Ready Lieutenant." The TSF soldier said.

"Okay, clear the ramp, I'll make the call." Grenn said, and the kid hustled to do as he was told.

* * * **

Mira saw the Lieutenant and his men on the view screen. "Guys, TSF grunts outside, and rolling out the welcome mat. Literally!"

I walked towards Mira and looked over her shoulder, smiled as I saw what she meant by welcome mat. A voice cracked on the COM. "Ready when you are Master Jedi. This COM channel is Prog.12 Private TSF Carrier Wave 3."

"Master Jedi?" I repeated to Mira.

Bao-Dur said with that ever smooth voice of his, "Jedi Master Jade Low, has a good ring to it General!"

"Indeed, suits you well. With the three remaining Masters of the council dead, you are only one of two of the Jedi left in the galaxy above the rank of Knight who's training is complete." Visas chimed in.

"A Master is someone who has nothing more to learn from others; and only the force becomes his teacher." I quoted Kavar; my old Master, remembering my last conversation with him one week befor I left for the war.

"And you 'are' a teacher of five force users; if that is not a Master, I don't know what is!" Added Mical.

"Well, that's going to take some getting used to." I then switch my COM to the same channel we were contacted on. "Thank you, we're on our way."

"Better not keep them waiting." Mical said. "You know the soldier type."

"Yeah. Alright, make ready to leave the ship. We're staying a day or two." I said as I turned and walked to the loading ramp.

I pushed the button on the ramp controls; with a hiss, it slowly opened. I looked down the ramp as it landed on the edge of the red carpet. I saw Grenn, with eight bright eyed new recruits. The TSF lost many good people in the last conflict. Seems like they are trying to re-inflate there numbers with these newly enlisted kids, most of them looked like they just turned eighteen. I walked down the ramp, with Mira to my left and Mandalore to my right. Visas and HK stayed at the top of the ramp. I looked at Grenn and smiled slightly.

"Welcome back to Telos, Master Jedi." Grenn said as I was half way down the ramp.

"Thank you Lieutenant. But why so many boots, and what's with all the red? Are we interrupting something?"

"No Ma'am, just someone wants to meet you." The door to the hanger opened, and Grenn continued as he looked behind him. "Ahh, he's just in time."

In walked a man in his late forties, with receding hair, dawning silk formal robs. From a first glance he looked so week, but he walked with such authority. Reminded me of a Republic Senator, never much cared for their kind. Behind him marched in two Spec-Force TSF Officers, they on the other hand were a completely different story. Tall, fit, broad shoulders, big arms and armed to the teeth. I watched as the man and his guards closed the gap between us.

"Who're the Gorillas?" Mandalore asked scrutinizing.

"TSF Special Forces, tough as nails. Not many of them left I'm afraid." The lieutenant explained.

The robed man came closer, looked at me and smiled. "You must be that Great Jedi who saved us all."

"Err..." How often have you heard a conversation start like that?

"Yes Councillor, this is the Jedi who played a vital role in repelling the Sith assault over Telos. Jedi Master Jade Low." Grenn cut me off, sensing my discomfort.

"Then we are at your favour." The councillor said, his smile really creeped me out.

"Not at all Sir. I did what had to be done."

Grenn turned to me and began the formalities. "Please allow me to introduce Urano Kol, Chairman of the Telosian Ruling Council."

"Pleasure to meat you Master Jedi, your kind has been gone too long from the galaxy. I'm happy to see that the Jedi might rise again." He smiled again and extended his hand.

Since everyone insists on calling me Master, might as well act like one. I ignored his hand and bowed respectfully, the traditional Jedi greeting. I 'really' didn't want to shake his hand. "Pleasure is all mine Councillor." I responded politely. I guess he liked the idea of imitating a Jedi. He retracted his hand and returned my gesture with that good-old creepy smile of his.

"On behave of the Telosian Council and its people, I offer our thanks. What you have done for us might have stabilized the Republic hold over this system and this entire region of space. From aiding the Ethorian Restoration Project, to repelling the Sith Assault. You sure can carry on allot for a lady, Master Jedi." Kol thanked smiling.

I did not like the implication that because I am a woman, I am incapable of such feats. "One who carries on more than his load, often collapses under the weight of a feather, Councillor." Words of wisdom, meaning I don't act foolishly; if I didn't think I could do it, I wouldn't have tried that way. I only said that to see the confused look on his face. I really doubt he could fathom their meaning.

After a small pause, Kol spoke again. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." Yup, that's the look I was waiting for.

"Jedi speak." Mandalore suddenly cut in. "You get used to it after a while." Mira snickered.

Kol not wanting to look foolish also laughed. "Yes, I'm sure I will."

"We also received your communiqué a while back, about securing a new fuel source for Telos. We have since been contacted by Voga the Hutt. Negotiations are well underway." Grenn added.

"That is great news Lieutenant!" I arced my eyebrows with surprise. I didn't expect the slimy slug to keep his word. But then again, that Hutt would always keep his word if it meant a few Credits. There is a lot of Credits in the fuel business.

"Master Jedi, I came here to meet you, and personally extend you an invitation to the events being planed tomorrow night." Kol said.

"Events?"

"Yes, it's asocial gathering, involving top Telosian officials, and high ranking TSF brass. Of course the gathering is opened for the members of the media." The Lieutenant explained. Media? I'm not sure I like the sound of that; I want nothing to do with them.

"And you my dear shall be the guest of honour." Kol concluded with a creepy smile. My dear? Okay, I 'really' don't like the sound of that.

"There is no need to go through all the trouble." I said trying to evade that idea.

"No trouble at all, it's the least we can do!" Grand Councillor Kol replied.

I thought for a moment. I don't like this idea, exposing ourselves at this time is a bad plan; but then again, the last place people will think to look for you is in plain sight. This could be a good cover; our movements will not be free on Telos. And What better place to loose a couple of preying eyes, than in a crowd full of faceless people with sparkling jewellery and fancy clothing? "Thank you Councillor."

Mira inched closer and whispered disapprovingly, "'We're going?" I cleared my throat authoritatively, telling her without words not to interrupt me now, I have a plan. She got the message loud and clear.

"Capital!" Kol turned to one of this escorts and said, "Bring them in."

The SpecForce soldier double timed it to the bay door and opened it, then opened the outer bay door. A small flood of Reporters and floating Vid-Cam Droids hurried in and made it to our position. DAMN IT, What did I just say about the media? Camera flashes blinded me for a second and as soon as my eyes adjusted, we were bombarded with questions. That is until Kol got their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the Press. There have been many questions about the resent assault on Telos by Sith Forces. Here to answer some of those questions is the woman who was at the heart of the Telosian and Allied defence effort, and the one that lead the counter assault onto the Sith Flagship, the Harbinger. The Jedi Jade Low." As he turned and pointed his palm towards me, everyone's gaze shifted to my position. It seams that I gained considerable renown because of my actions during the Telos assault. TSF forces, Onderonian Military, Dantooine Khunda Militia, even Mandalorian troops. Fighting side by side with them or singlehandedly braking through Sith ranks; either way, rumours of my leadership and prowess in battle spread within the Allied ranks. Some were a little exaggerated, but was taken back to all their homeworlds none the less.

I inched closer to Mira. "What a snake! I knew this was a trap." I said sarcastically. I'm not good at this sort of thing. Inspire an army to fight, no problem; answer questions under a microscope, not so much. I don't know if that's the Jedi training talking or my years in exile, but that's who I am.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." She said amused.

"Thanks."

Kol excused himself as we once again were bombarded with questions, but as Mira promised, she took care of things. She Stepped in front of me and got everybody's attention. "Excuse me, yes, thank you. Regrettably, the Master can't take your questions right now. Any questions you have, kindly direct them to me." She's good at this, Mira was a renowned Bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa before she decided to join my crew. A series of events unfolded in a very interesting way before she accept my teachings, and we were able to secure information about the Exchange, that led us to the big boss, none other than my old friend G0-T0. I guess getting your prey as a Bounty Hunter of Mira's calibre wasn't always achieved by force. Sometimes a small slight of hand and sweet words are necessary.

"Who might you be ma'am?" A man asked.

"Jedi Knight Mira. I'm her... Press Liaison, you could say." Mira was a Padawan, not a Knight, but she knew how to play the game.

As people started asking her questions, I turned back with a smile, and started up the ramp. Mandalore edged closer to Mira, for extra security I guess. Good idea, even with Grenn's men on crowed control, we've made allot of enemies out there that might want to do us some harm. Remnant Vaclu supporters, Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, Sith Assassins, Killer Assassin Droids. You name it, we fought it.

When I cleared the ramp, HK looked at me, Eyes bright red. "Observation: Many meat bags Master!"

"Don't do anything I'll 'make' you regret. Just follow Mandalore's lead."

"Appeasement: Yes Master, what ever you say."

"I meant it HK." I said with a firm tone.

After a pause, HK continued. "Agreement: Very well Master." Last thing I need right now is HK-47 on the loose blasting 'meat bags', as he always says.

I finally got to the Common Area, away from everyone's eyes, and walked towards the cockpit. I saw Atton at his station; he didn't need to be there, still thinking I guess.

"Atton." I said as I walked in.

"Yeah, somethin' up?"

* * * **

A woman in a black cloak walked slowly in a long, dark corridor. The dim lights flickered as she passed under them, making her shadow expand and shrink accordingly. She blended in perfectly in the darkness, not even her foot steps were heard. She made her way around a corner and through a big hanger, with signs of battle, wreckage and blaster scoring on the walls and floor. She walked ten meters through another corridor and stopped, then looked at the door to the right of her. The hood of her cloak covered her eyes and most of her face; but when she looked to her right, the hood rose just enough to show her blue chin and lips. The woman keyed her COM.

"I found it." She said with a low and soft voice.

"_Good, but we are receiving a transmission from Kashyyyk. Its urgent, head back to the Shuttle."_ A male voice came cracking over the COM.

"Now?" She said clearly irritated, her voice considerably louder.

"_No choice, we're waiting for you."_

She said "Alright. I'm on my way back, you better not be wasting my time D."

- - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
